DS9 Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 3. A *Mary Kay Adams as Grilka *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Sam Alejan as a Human medical officer (uncredited) *Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Jeff Austin as a Bolian security officer *Erick Avari as Yarka B * Michael Bailous as ** Klingon council member (uncredited) ** Romulan guard (uncredited) * Lisa Banes as Renhol * Majel Barrett as ** Computer Voice ** Lwaxana Troi * Scott Barry as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Ivor Bartels as a Human security officer (uncredited) * Felecia M. Bell as Jennifer Sisko (mirror) * John Lendale Bennett as ** Kozak ** Gabriel Bell * Leslie Bevis as Rionoj * Bill Blair as Klingon council member (uncredited) * Avery Brooks as ** Benjamin Sisko ** "Gabriel Bell" ** Prophet as Sisko * Billy Burke as Ari C *Jeff Cadiente as **a Romulan guard (uncredited) **another Romulan guard (uncredited) **a Human engineering ensign (uncredited) *Michael Canavan as Tamal *Carlos Carrasco as D'Ghor *Kevin Carr as a Bajoran *Christopher Carroll as Benil *Darwyn Carson as a Romulan Tal Shiar operative *Mitch David Carter as a SWAT leader *Nicholas Cascone as Timor *Jefrey Alan Chandler as Trill Guardian *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Dennis Christopher as Borath *Shannon Cochran as Kalita *Jeffrey Combs as **Tiron **Brunt *Brett Cullen as Deral D * Brian Demonbreun as a Human science/command officer (uncredited) * Kathleen Demor as a Human security officer (uncredited) * Alexander Denk as a Romulan stormtrooper (uncredited) *Diaunté as a Jem'Hadar Guard *Nick Dimitri as a Trill guard (uncredited) *John Doman as Lenaris Holem *Juliana Donald as ** Emi ** Prophet as Emi *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Christopher Doyle as a Jem'Hadar Officer E *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Siddig El Fadil as **Julian Bashir **Julian Bashir (mirror) **Prophet as Bashir F *Terry Farrell as **Jadzia Dax **Jadzia Dax (mirror) **Prophet as Dax *John Fleck as Ornithar *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami *Nicole Forester as a Dabo girl *Jonathan Frakes as Thomas Riker *William Frankfather as a Male Changeling G * Ann H. Gillespie as Jabara * Danny Goldring as * Deano Georgio as male dancer (uncredited) * Mel Green as the FCA secretary * Max Grodénchik as ** Rom ** Rom (mirror) ** Prophet as Rom * Bennet Guillory as a Medical Big Shot H *Martha Hackett as T'Rul *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *Henry Hayashi as a Male Party Guest *John Hayden as a Cardassian overseer *Christine Healy as Seltin Rakal *Annette Helde as Karina *Jessica Hendra as Dejar *Sue Henley as Human command crewman (uncredited) *Bari Hochwald as Elizabeth Lense *Patty Holley as a Female Party Guest *Clint Howard as Grady *Sherman Howard as Syvar *Mark Humphrey as Lito *Harry Hutchinson as a Bajoran trooper J *Richard Lee Jackson as Danny Webb * Randy James as (uncredited) *Salome Jens as a Female Changeling *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates K *Cindy Katz as Yteppa *Robert Kerbeck as a Cardassian soldier *Matthew Kimbrough as Okalar L *Carlos LaCamara as Retaya *Norman Large as Viterian (uncredited) *Mark Lentry as a Human command lieutenant (uncredited) * David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as Bajoran civilian (uncredited) *Tina Lifford as *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Eva Loseth as Riska *William Lucking as Furel M *Dennis Madalone as ** Atul ** Bajoran trooper (uncredited) ** Human security officer (uncredited) ** Romulan bridge officer (uncredited) ** Terran marauder * Dan Magee as operations lieutenant (uncredited) * Mary Mascari as Bajoran woman (uncredited) * Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington * Andrea Martin as Ishka * Chase Masterson as Leeta * Jeff Magnus McBride as Joran Belar * Julianna McCarthy as Mila * Colm Meaney as ** Miles O'Brien ** Miles O'Brien (mirror) * Mary Meinel-Newport as a Bolian woman (uncredited) * Jim Metzler as Chris Brynner * Frank Military as Biddle Coleridge * Dick Miller as Vin * Bob Minor as Bo'rak * Tom Morga as ** Jem'Hadar Soldier ** Romulan bridge officer (uncredited) ** Romulan guard (uncredited) * Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) N *Hassan Nicholas as a Jem'Hadar Boy *Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev * Lisa Nunziella as female dancer (uncredited) O *Tricia O'Neil as Korinas *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Leland Orser as P *Tony Papenfuss as Yeln *Tami Peterson as female Changeling (uncredited) *Lawrence Pressman as **Tekeny Ghemor **Krajensky **Krajensky (Changeling) *Andrew Prine as Turrel R *J. Suzanne Rampe as a Trill guard (uncredited) *Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon *Mark Riccardi as a Human security officer (uncredited) *Victor Rivers as Altovar *Wendy Robie as Ulani Belor *Andrew Robinson as **Elim Garak **Elim Garak (mirror) *Bumper Robinson as a Teenaged Jem'Hadar *Al Rodrigo as Bernardo Calvera *Tiny Ron as **Maihar'du **Prophet as Maihar'du *Joseph Ruskin as **Tumek **a Cardassian informant *Tim Russ as Tuvok (mirror) *Leon Russom as Toddman S *John Saint John as a Klingon council member (uncredited) *Diane Salinger as Lupaza *Jill Sayre as Mardah *Wendy Schenker as a Romulan Pilot *Tracy Scoggins as Gilora Rejal *Wallace Shawn as **Zek **Prophet as Zek *Jack Shearer as Ruwon *Mark Allen Shepherd as **Morn (uncredited) **Prophet as Morn (uncredited) *Armin Shimerman as Quark *John Kenton Shull as a Bajoran security deputy *Gregory Sierra as Corbin Entek *Bill Smitrovich as Michael Webb *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Eric Stuart as a Stairway Guard T *Freyda Thomas as Alenis Grem U * Unknown performers as ** Beaked alien ( ) ** Pakled ( ) ** Kobheerian ( ) ** Romulan stormtrooper 2 ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan bridge officer ( ) ** Romulan com voice (voice) ( ) ** Romulan firefighter ( ) ** Romulan firefighter ( ) ** Romulan guard ( ) V *Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Preston *Harvey Vernon as Yolad Belar *Nana Visitor as **Kira Nerys **Iliana Ghemor **Kira Nerys (mirror) **Prophet as Kira *Pinky Villaseñor as female Vorta (uncredited) *Lark Voorhies as Leanne W * Thomas Wood as the Human contact juggler (uncredited) Y *Ray Young as Morka Z *Daniel Zacapa as Henry Garcia *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran deputy (uncredited) Category:Production lists DS9 Season 3 Season 3 nl:DS9 Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices